222 Food To Die For
by KateB-fan
Summary: Una conversación pendiente con Madison lleva a Kate a hacer la llamada mas comprometida que se le haya ocurrido... Me encantó este capítulo... espero que les guste mi fic!


**222 Food To Die For**

Kate y Madison se sentaron en una mesa alejada del resto. Cada tanto alguien venía a saludar o a preguntar algo, pero en general, estuvieron relajadas y Kate aprovechó para ponerse al tanto de las cosas que habían pasado durante los años que no habían compartido juntas.

Madison le contó lo suyo y se entristeció mucho cuando se enteró lo de su madre…

Un par de horas más tarde, con una botella y media de vino encima, ambas comenzaron a hablar sobre sus parejas.

Madison tenía una extensa fila de novios que la habían hecho pasar buenos y malos momentos. Kate no tenía tantos, pero tampoco habían sido muy buenos.

-Y… cuéntame de este chico… Tom… con el que sales ahora…- le dijo Madison todavía sonriendo.

-Bueno… recién empezamos… es decir… ni siquiera empezamos… solo… salimos una vez… y en realidad no lo hicimos, porque él estuvo ocupado y comimos en la sala de descanso del precinto…- dijo y se puso seria.

-Estás hablando en serio? Eso no fue una cita… yo no te digo que tienen que ir obligatoriamente a comer afuera, pero por lo menos a tu casa… o a la de él…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Ni siquiera nos dimos un beso…- dijo Kate sacudiendo la cabeza, se sentía estúpida.

-Bueno… hay tiempo para eso…- le dijo sabiendo como se sentía.

-Si… supongo que si… - suspiró Kate y recordó a Castle, recordó el tiempo que le llevó darle un beso… y que no había sido mucho, recordó cuanto había crecido su relación con él desde el principio y también recordó sus caricias.

-Kate… realmente te pasan cosas con él?- le dijo Madison observando su ausencia.

-Por qué crees que no?- le dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Rick?- le dijo con cautela, pero sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto.

-Castle?- dijo Kate en el mismo tono.

-Si… él es el problema no?

-El problema?- dijo Kate rogando de que Madison no ahondara en el tema.

-Kate… te estás muriendo por él… - dijo alzando la ceja y sonriendo, resaltando lo que era obvio para ella.

-Qué? Mads, te dije que no!- protestó Kate.

-Te mueres por él…

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- dijo desafiante.

-Porque te conozco… y créeme… yo no desperdiciaría la oportunidad…

-Tú no entiendes… - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza- Castle y yo… no somos compatibles…

-Entonces admites que estás enamorada de él… - dijo Madison aplaudiendo con excitación.

-El hecho de que esté enamorada no significa que él sea bueno para mi… - dijo reflexiva.

-Es una broma?- dijo Madison sin comprender- él es muy bueno para ti… te equilibra… te acompaña… te ama, Kate…

-Me complica la vida… es como un niño… a veces no puedo manejarlo…

-Te ama, Kate… y lo que no puedes manejar es lo que sientes por él… acaso no te diste cuenta de que todo el tema de la cita conmigo, la cena y demás fue para ponerte celosa?

-Ah… por favor!- dijo Kate con fastidio.

-No puedo creer que seas tan ciega…- le dijo su amiga.

-Y yo no puedo creer que seas tan persistente…- dijo con rabia.

-Por qué no lo intentas?

-Porque no… no quiero sufrir…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No perderías nada…

-Ya está… si te refieres al sexo… ya ocurrió… - dijo sin mirarla.

-Te acostaste con él?- dijo sorprendida.

-Si… y eso que tiene? Estábamos con un caso complicado… necesitábamos sacarnos el stress… solo… sucedió…- dijo y se abanicó con la servilleta, tenía calor.

-Y estás así porque él te rechazó?- quiso saber la chica.

-No… nunca… si por él fuera ya estaríamos casados…- exageró Kate- pero yo no quiero…

-Kate… te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?

-Mads… él no es para mi… tengo que admitir que me confunde… que la pasé muy bien, que tenemos mucha química… que quizás me quedé con ganas de tenerlo un tiempo más en mi cama pero ese hombre es sinónimo de problemas… tiene docenas de mujeres que mueren por él…

-Pero él muere por ti… - dijo Madison sonriendo.

-El tiene una casa en la playa… yo apenas tengo para pagar el alquiler de mi loft… él tiene una hija…

-Que te adora…

-Ok… basta… no quiero hablar más de Castle…

-Es Rick… no creo que te obligue a llamarlo por el apellido.

-No… esa distancia la pongo yo…

-Becks… me parece que te estás equivocando… no puedo creer que te pierdas a un tipo así… llámalo… dile lo que sientes… - la urgió.

-Estás loca?- dijo mirándola con seriedad.

-Te arrepentirás si no lo haces… créeme…- le dijo Madison incentivándola.

Kate se tapó la cara con las manos, sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que Madison tenía razón. Y aunque no quería dar el brazo a torcer, se moría de ganas por dar ese paso, sincerarse con él, decirle todo lo que le pasaba… aunque en el fondo pensara que todo sería un error.

-Vamos Kate… solías ser más valiente cuando estudiábamos…- le dijo sonriente Madison.

-Tengo que estar loca…- dijo con nerviosismo mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo, pero sintió que todo ese alcohol en sus venas le servía para deshinibirse.

-Si!- exclamó Madison cuando la vio marcar.

-Hey… Castle… estabas ocupado?- dijo y leyó los labios de su amiga diciéndole- "díselo"

-No… para nada… acabo de terminar de comer… qué pasó? Un nuevo caso?- dijo él limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

-No… no… es… - dijo y sintió que la boca se le secaba.

-Estás bien?- él advirtió que algo le pasaba.

-Si… solo… quería decirte que… siento haber arruinado tu cita con Madison… en serio…- dijo y Madison achicó los ojos con furia.

-No te preocupes… fuiste un poco exagerada pero cumplías con tu trabajo…- dijo él comprensivo- además… se que no querías hacerlo…

-Bueno…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio- la verdad es que… estaba un poco celosa… - dijo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no le gustaba sentirse así descubierta.

-Pero… en serio?- dijo él y sonrió con sorpresa, no se imaginaba una confesión así.

-Si… es que… las mujeres somos bastante territoriales con nuestros… digo… con los hombres que tenemos cerca… por eso… lo siento…

-Está bien, Beckett… solo era una cita… ve a descansar… - le dijo a punto de cortar, pensando que eso sería lo último que ella le diría.

-Espera… - dijo ella- quería decirte que…- dijo y se frenó en seco.

"te quiero" murmuró Madison y le hizo señas de que hablara.

-Qué?- preguntó él con interés.

-Cómo está Alexis?- dijo y respiró con dificultad, primer intento fallido.

-Bien… estudiando para un examen…

-Ah… dale mis saludos…- dijo Kate nerviosa.

-Gracias… se los daré…- dijo Castle y pensó que todo había terminado, así que cortó la comunicación.

-Te quiero… - suspiró ella, que pensó que él todavía seguía ahí.- Castle?

Madison abrió los ojos mientras sonreía, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando advirtió el gesto de Kate.

-Cortó…- dijo en voz baja.

-Pero… te oyó?- le dijo Madison con nerviosismo.

-Eh… no… creo que no…- aunque era más un deseo que una suposición.

-Llámalo otra vez…- la apuró Madison.

-No… ni loca…- dijo con resolución.

-Becks…- empezó a decir y el teléfono de Kate comenzó a sonar.

-Es él!- dijo Kate mientras con dedos temblorosos buscaba coraje para atender.

-Te oyó!- gritó Madison.

-Shhh!- dijo gesticulando con el dedo- Beckett…- contestó con solemnidad.

-Hey, Beckett… disculpa que te moleste…

-No… está bien, Castle, no me molestas…- dijo y respiró hondo.

-Es que… me pareció que seguías hablando cuando corté… y quería saber si querías decirme algo más…

-Yo?- dijo y cerró los ojos, estaba hiperventilando y comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Madison hacía gestos que ella no entendía, pero sabía que significaban.

-Si… lamento haber cortado… qué decías?

-Mmmhh… no… no importa… hasta mañana Castle…- le dijo ella tratando de sonar natural y cortó la comunicación.

Kate volvió a hundir la cabeza en sus manos mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. Madison entendió cuan difícil le resultaba a su amiga sincerarse. En un punto la comprendió y no dudó en que algún día, ella le diría a Castle lo que sentía…

Mientras tanto Castle se servía un vaso de whisky, su favorito, y se sentaba a reflexionar aún con el celular en la mano. Había escuchado bien antes de cortar… pero lamentablemente ella no se había atrevido a repetirlo…

-"te quiero"- resonó en sus oídos la voz baja y la respiración entrecortada de Kate. Él se moría de ganas de escuchárselo decir, pero mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Castle se reclinó en su sillón favorito y degustó su whisky… ese día estaba cerca… la escucharía decirle lo que sentía y nada impediría que estuvieran juntos…


End file.
